Get The Thief
by EthanXel
Summary: [NaruSasu/NejiSasu—BL—Oneshoot—Complete] Seorang pencuri yang menghadapi sebuah masalah. Yakuza or Polisi? Just check is out. Bad Summary :D


**Pair : NaruSasu & NejiSasu**

 **Declaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, Typo(es), Alur cepat, Cerita sedikit membosankan :P**

 _Story©EthanXel_

* * *

— **Get A Thief—**

* * *

 **.**

Matahari bersinar begitu cerah hari ini, beberapa orang bahkan sudah memulai aktivitas mereka dengan penuh semangat. Pemuda _raven_ inipun tak mau kalah dengan seorang kakek-kakek petugas kebersihan yang kini sedang menyapu jalanan. Dengan pakaian lusuhnya serta topi yang berlubang, Sasuke akan memulai hari yang cerah ini dengan semangat mudah untuk berkerja. Berharap kali ini dia benar-benar mendapatkan sebuah keajaiban, mungkin mendapat korban anak kecil atau nenek-nenek yang sudah rentan sebagai mangsa empuknya. Jangan bertanya apa pekerjaannya, karena apa yang dilakukannya ini bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan, melainkan profesi yang dia tekuni demi menyambung kehidupan.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang harus menjalani kejamnya dunia ini sendirian. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat perampokan, sedangkan kakak lelakinya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sanak keluarga? Tentu dia punya, hanya saja jangan berharap terlalu banyak pada mereka. Ibaratkan sebuah batu ditengah-tengah pegunungan berlian, tentunya batu itu tak berguna dan harus dibuang agar tidak memperjelek pemandangan. Seperti itulah peribahasa yang sangat cocok dalam menggambarkan kehidupannya.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri kawasan perkantoran yang ada di Tokyo, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dijadikan mangsa. Begitu matanya menyapu pemandangan sekitar, tanpa sengaja _onyx_ nya mendapati seorang mangsa yang menggiurkan. Jangan berpikir jika kini dirinya tengah memikirkan hal-hal berbau mesum, menggiurkan disini menurut kamusnya adalah seorang lelaki berjas mahal yang tengah sendirian di jalan, berdiri disamping mobil mewah yang tak bergerak sama sekali dengan koper hitam di tangan. Sasuke yakin isi koper itu sangat penting hingga pria itu bahkan tak rela meninggalkannya di dalam mobil.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati pria tersebut, rambut coklatnya yang tergerai indah hampir membuatnya silau akibat pancaran sinar matahari, sedikit geli saat lelaki semaskulin itu mempunyai rambut seperti wanita. Begitu dirinya hanya berjarak dua puluh langkah, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berlari dan menyambar koper tersebut hingga sedikit membuat lelaki berambut panjang itu terhuyung.

"Damn it! Kembalikan koperku!" teriaknya namun dihiraukan saja oleh si _raven_. Sasuke tersenyum puas saat melihat kebelakang lelaki tersebut tak mengejarnya, si rambut Barbie hanya diam di tempat dengan menatapnya tajam sebelum Sasuke menyadari jika lelaki tersebut menyeringai, entah apa maksudnya yang jelas hal itu membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Tangkap dia dan bawa koperku kembali." Ucapnya tenang namun penuh penekanan.

Sasuke terbelalak begitu mendapati segerombolan orang berjas hitam tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya dan kini berlari mengejar dirinya. _'Shit!'_ umpatnya saat menyadari mereka mungkin adalah anak buah dari lelaki tersebut. Sasuke terus berlari meski kini kakinya menjerit ingin berhenti, ia merutuki kebodohannya karena memilih mangsa yang salah. Dari penampilan orang-orang yang kini sedang mengejarnya nampak sebuah tato kecil berada disetiap dahi mereka. Persekutuan kah? Atau yang lebih mengerikan lagi jika mereka ternyata Yakuza?

' _Holy shit!'_ umpatnya kembali dalam hati. Jika sampai dirinya tertangkap oleh Yakuza bisa dipastikan dia hanya akan tinggal nama dalam beberapa jam. _Big No!_ dia terlalu muda untuk mati. Setidaknya ia ingin mati dengan cara yang normal, terkena serangan jantung mungkin.

"Berhenti kau!"

Sasuke semakin mempercepat larinya meski ia tahu jika kini usahanya sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Kakinya semakin lelah untuk digerakan, nafasnya pun terdengar putus-putus. Ia butuh oksigen, paru-parunya sudah menjerit untuk menyuruhnya beristirahat.

"Sial, ada polisi!"

Sasuke semakin dibuat bingung saat mendapati seorang polisi yang kini sedang mengatur jalan. Polisi berambut pirang itu rupanya tengah bertugas sendirian, ia semakin dilema, jika berhenti sekarang maka ia akan menjadi makanan para Yakuza, namun jika ia terus berlari maka ia akan di masuk jeruji besi.

"Holy Crap! Lebih baik masuk penjara dari pada tertangkap oleh mereka." Ucapnya seraya terus berlari menuju polisi tersebut yang memang satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ia lewati. Mendekam di penjara mungkin tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan, setidaknya dia bisa makan gratis tanpa bersusah payah menjadi pencopet seperti saat ini.

Priittt!

Bunyi peluit polisi tersebut menjadi akhir dari pelarian si _raven_ , dia berhenti tepat disamping sang polisi dengan nafas yang memburu, dibelakangnya segerombolan orang berjas hitam tersebut juga ikut berhenti beberapa langka dibelakangnya. Nampaknya mereka sedikit sukar untuk mendekatinya karena ada seorang polisi disampingnya.

"Boleh saya tahu kenapa anda berlari?" tanya polisi tersebut yang ternyata cukup ramah. Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, ia menoleh melihat segerombolan orang tersebut, tubuhnya semakin bergetar begitu menyadari jika pemilik koper yang ada ditangannya ini turun dari mobil.

Baiklah persetan dengan koper, Sasuke tak mau tertangkap oleh mereka. "Tangkaplah aku Pak, aku mencuri koper ini dari mereka, dan mereka mengejarku untuk mendapatkan koper ini kembali. Ku mohon tangkap aku sekarang dan bawa aku ke penjara!" ucapnya hanya dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Polisi berambut _blonde_ tersebut nampak bingung untuk mengira situasi apa yang sedang dia hadapi saat ini, baru pertama kali dalam sejarah seorang pencuri menyerahkan diri tanpa harus melakukan pengejaran yang melelahkan, tapi dari semua itu yang lebih penting saat ini adalah jantungnya. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan jantungnya saat lelaki _raven_ tersebut menghampirinya, dan semakin bermasalah saat melihat pemuda tersebut sedekat ini.

"Ma-maaf?" ucap Naruto—nama polisi tersebut—tak mengerti. Mohon dimaklumi, pemuda _raven_ itu berbicara terlalu cepat hingga telinganya tak mampu menangkap suara si _raven_ , matanya juga tak bisa diajak berkompromi karena sejak tadi ia tak bisa lepas menatap wajah penuh keringat pemuda tersebut.

"Dobe! Aku bilang cepat tangkap aku, aku ini seorang pencuri. Kau tak melihat koper ini huh!" maki Sasuke kesal.

"Maaf, anda memanggil saya apa tadi?" tanyanya penuh penekanan. Ia tak habis pikir lelaki setampan dia mempunyai kata-kata pedas seperti wanita.

"Ehem, maaf boleh menginterupsi sebentar?" baik Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh begitu menyadari didekat mereka ada seseorang.

"Tidak!" Ucap Sasuke dan polisi tersebut bersamaan.

' _Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku tak nyadarinya?'_ batin Sasuke sedikit ngeri saat menyadari lelaki berambut panjang tersebut tiba-tiba sudah berjarak dua langkah darinya. Setahunya dia baru saja turun dari mobil, seorang Yakuza memang benar-benar tak bisa diremehkan.

"Siapa anda dan ada hubungan apa anda dengan pemuda ini?" ucap Naruto agak sinis karena berdebatannya diganggu.

"Saya— "

"Dia pemilik koper ini, aku mencuri darinya, jadi cepat tangkap aku sekarang!" potong Sasuke sebelum si Yakuza itu membuka suara. Ia yakin, setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah sebuah musibah yang akan menimpa dirinya setelah ini.

Naruto memandang heran pemuda _raven_ dihadapannya, kenapa dia begitu gigih agar ditangkap. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tak beres disini. Naluri kepolisiannya(?) berkata jika ia harus mengungkap maksud tersembunyi dari ucapan si _raven_.

"Ehem, maaf sepertinya tak baik memotong ucapan orang." Dia melirih Sasuke sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Naruto dihadapannya.

"Saya Hyuuga Neji, dia kekasih saya dan sedang kabur membawa uang saya." Baik Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, jika Sasuke yang _shock_ karena tuduhan yang sama sekali tidak benar tersebut, Naruto justru _shock_ karena dia harus menyerah sebelum berperang.

"Kalau begitu biarkan saya menangkapnya karena dia sudah melakukan tindakan kejahatan dengan membawa kabur uang anda." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto ingin sekali menjauhkan si _raven_ ini dari pemuda bernama Neji tersebut.

Neji tersenyum ramah sebelum mengkode beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengambil kopernya yang sejak tadi ada di tangan Sasuke. "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan anda Pak Polisi, tapi saya ingin menyelesaikannya secara pribadi. Kami akan menikah bulan depan, saya sangat mencintai kekasih saya, jadi saya mohon pengertian dari anda." Naruto bungkam begitu mendengar kata menikah. Baru kali ini dia jatuh cinta tapi sudah harus dituntut untuk merasakan sakitnya.

"Tidak itu bo-mmphht."

Dan Naruto semakin terkejut saat Neji membungkam bibir si _raven_ dengan ciuman.

Sasuke berontak melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari Neji, belum sempat ia menendang Neji agar melepaskan ciumannya, Neji sendiri sudah lebih dulu melepas ciumannya. Sasuke hendak memberi bogem mentah pada si pria berambut Barbie yang kurang ajar itu sebelum beberapa orang berjas hitam yang ia yakini pasti bawahan si Hyuuga justru sudah memerangkap tubuhnya, menyeret tubuh ringkihnya ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan perlawanannya yang tak berarti.

"Terima kasih sudah menahannya Pak Polisi dan sampai jumpa lagi." Ucap Neji dengan senyum miringnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terus berpikir tentang kata-kata ambigu pria tersebut.

 **Fin**

* * *

 ****Short, Freak, Nonsense, GaJe, whatever. XD

Anggap saja ini warming up, sulit ngembali'in mood nulis soalnya.

Jaa ne, mina-san.

November 22, 2015


End file.
